To Live Again
by Akayuki Novak
Summary: AU or Reincarnation! Not sure yet. Yugi met Yami and Ryou at a very young age. As they grow, they make more friends, deal with school, and live life as only they can. Join them as they go from the sandbox, to high school, college, and beyond. I'd like to thank my dear little sister, who helped me spawn this story, and AmethystUnarmed, who is my soundboard and cheers me on.


Yugi squirmed in his car-seat, a big grin on his face. His amethyst eyes sparkled with joy.

"Are we ther' yet, Grandpa?" He asked eagerly. Solomon laughed.

"Just a few more minutes, Yugi, then we will be." He answered. Yugi pouted, but he couldn't stay grumpy for long. He started grinning again, thinking of all the fun he would have once they reached the playground.

Soon enough, they pulled into the parking lot. Solomon unbuckled himself, and Yugi held still as Solomon turned and reached into the back to unbuckle Yugi. Yugi bounced out of his seat and struggled to open the door. Solomon laughed at his excitement, opening his own door and stepping out. Closing the door behind him, Solomon opened Yugi's door, catching Yugi when he almost fell out of the car.

Yugi gave his grandpa a quick hug, which got a ruffle of his tri-colored hair in response, before bolting to the playground, squealing happily over the smaller play-sets. He started sliding, swinging, climbing, and completely enjoying himself. Solomon chuckled, sitting down on a nearby bench and opening a game magazine he had brought with him.

After an hour or so, Yugi had tired himself out. He settled down in the sandbox, building little hills and caves, rebuilding them whenever they collapsed on themselves. He continued doing this for a few minutes, content.

Suddenly, a shadow fell in front of Yugi. He tilted his head, confused. He started looking up, just in time to catch a face-full of sand right in his face. Yugi hunched his shoulders, coughing and spitting sand, trying to wipe it out of his eyes. He let out a small yelp as a foot landed solidly on his chest, shoving him down and keeping him pinned to the sand, his left wrist trapped between his chest and the foot.

" _My_ sandbox!" A voice shrieked.

Yugi squirmed in discomfort, his eyes tearing up in reaction to the sand still in his eyes and the pressure on his wrist.

"U-um, c-can you pl-please get o-off o-of Yugi?" He asked timidly. The bully scowled.

"You were playing in _my_ sandbox. You have ta ask 'mission ta play in _my_ sandbox." He kicked Yugi in the stomach. Yugi gasped in pain, curling up with his arms wrapped around himself. The bully kicked him again, this time in the back. Yugi whimpered, curling up into a smaller ball.

"Hey!" An angry voice cut in. The bully turned; becoming even more enraged that anyone would dare to interrupt. A tan boy that looked almost exactly like Yugi, but with blond streaks of hair shooting through his black hair, stood behind the bully, arms crossed and his face set in a frown, red eyes flashing. The bully growled.

"Wha do you wan', sta'fish?"

The 'starfish' twitched. "Don't call me that!"

The boy just crossed his arms. "S'op looking so weird and I'l s'op calling you one."

"I don't look weird!"

"Do too! E'en ya name is weird! Who eva heard 'Yami' as a nam'?"

This made Yami scowl. "You. Are. A. Stupid Head. Yukito." He stated clearly.

Yukito yelped. "I am nah'! Take i' back, you… you… sta'fish!"

Yami growled. "That's enough!" He struck what was supposed to be a dramatic pose. "I challenge you to a Shadow Game!"

Yukito thought about it. "Tha' sounds stoopid." He stated bluntly.

Yami bristled. "It's not stupid! My big brother says it's a grown-up thing!"

"Then ya big bratha's stoopid. I' sounds like a baby game. Only babies are scared of shadows."

Yami, if possible, looked even angrier.

"If you're not scared, then prove it!"

"Fine! I never lose an'way."

Both boys raced to the monkey bars, climbing up so they both balanced on the top bar. They glared at each other, tense. Yugi, with a soft whimper of pain, uncurled slightly to watch. Yukito counted down.

"Three…two…one, go!" Yukito started to swing across the bars. Yami however, pulled himself up on top of the monkey bars and carefully walked across, dropping safely down on the other side. When Yukito saw what Yami did, he was furious. He dropped down from the bars, stumbling a little when he landed, and stomped toward Yami. Yami, seeing this, quickly grabbed a handful of sand, hiding it behind his back. The bully grabbed the shorter boy's shirt, hauling Yami closer so they stood nose-to-mouth.

"YOU CHEATED!"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "You were the one who cheated. You stopped half-way."

The bully snarled, pulling back a hand to punch Yami. Yami quickly grabbed the other boy's shirt, dumping the sand he was holding into Yukito's shirt. Yukito yelped, backing up slightly to get rid of the sand. Yami didn't give him the chance, shoving him backward into the sand and sitting on him, grabbing Yukito's hands when he tried to punch Yami again.

"Punishment game." Yami growled. "You are going to apologize to that girl you were kicking. And then you are going to leave the sandbox, forever."

Yukito hissed, squirming and bucking, trying to get Yami off. When all that did was get some sand into his clothes, he stopped. Snarling, he snapped out. "Fine. I'l apogize ta the shrim'."

Yami nodded. Looking around, he spotted Yugi, who had been watching the two with wide eyes. Yami smiled at Yugi, jerking his head in a 'come here' manner. Yugi slowly stood up, wincing in pain, and made his way to the other boys, stopping just out of reach.

"This guy-" Yami twisted Yukito's hands slightly, which earned a grimace. "-has something to say to you."

Yukito scowled at Yami, before reluctantly spitting out "I sorry, shrim'."

Yami frowned, but Yugi interrupted with a shaky "I-it's okay. Yu-yugi forgives y-you."

Yami shrugged, deciding if the 'girl' was happy with the apology he wouldn't push it. "Now get out of here." Yami let go of Yukito and quickly scrambled off him, not wanting to get punched. Yukito rolled over and pushed himself up, shaking sand out of his clothes. Yami stood protectively in front of Yugi, just in case. Yukito pointed at Yami, growling "Thi in't ova, Sennen."

Yami glared. "I think it is." He gestured to the closest edge of the sandbox. "Leave."

Yukito stomped off, shoulders tense and growling. Yami and Yugi watched him, only relaxing when he stepped out of the sandbox. Yami then turned to Yugi, frowning.

"Are you okay? Yukito kicks hard." He gently grabbed Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi nodded. "Y-yugi will be okay. Th-thanks for making the nasty go 'way."

Yami grinned, squeezing Yugi's shoulder. "No problem. He's a jerk for beating up a cute girl like you."

Yugi puffed up his cheeks, annoyed.

"Yugi i-isn't cute! Yugi's a boy!" He grumbled. Yami's jaw dropped and his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?! No way! Only a girl could be so cute." He insisted.

Yugi sulked quietly. "It's not Yugi's fault Yugi is so girwy…"

Yami blinked at this reaction, sheepishly squeezing Yugi's shoulder again.

"Sorry Yugi." Yami let go of Yugi's shoulder, standing straight and held out his hand.

"My name is Sennen Yami. Let's be best friends, okay?"

Yugi stared at Yami in shock for a few seconds, before a bright smile lit up his face and he took Yami's hand.

"Yugi is Motou Yugi. Yugi is so 'appy to 'ave a best frwend." He chirped. Yami stared at him, blushing slightly.

"You really are too cute for a boy." He mumbled.

"Yugi is NOT CUTE!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! For any of you who read what I had written previously, this is just a small rewrite after I realized that... well... everyone except Yugi sounded like they were _fifteen_ instead of _three_. So, yeah, wanted to fix that before writing chapter two. However, chapter two is in the process of being written, so take courage! **

**See ya 'round!**

 **Akayuki**


End file.
